So Worth It
by RocketGurlOmega
Summary: Denmark goes over to Iceland's house after disappearing for some time, and after a small mishap with a coke bottle the two begin to tease each other which leads to something more.


A large white rabbit hopped across the grass and into a nearby vegetable garden of Iceland's backyard, intrigued by the carrot plants and lettuce heads that were planted. Considering its size and its apparent ability to pull up a carrot plant, it must've been Norway's.

A tug here and a tug there with slightly larger paws at the stems and out the carrot came out. Whether the carrot was for the rabbit itself or whether Norway had enlisted his pet and close friend to take and abscond with vegetables from Iceland back to his house was unknown.

After a few carrots, lettuce heads, and even some bell peppers, the rabbit had chosen one last carrot plant, but seemed to have been having too much trouble. See, Iceland had already caught the rabbit in the act and the missing produce in his brother's house. Therefore, he naturally "borrowed" a growth potion and fed it to a carrot plant. By how badly the rabbit was struggling, it seemed the plan had worked.

An equally large hare, by some sort of magic as well, had appeared from a hole from beneath the fence and hopped to Norway's rabbit. By the gold bands it wore on its paws, and its dark fur, it must've been one of the South American nation's hares.

It hopped to the rabbit, and began to help it out pulling the enlarged vegetable out. After some seconds, the large piece of produce was out of the ground. After the two shared a quick Eskimo kiss, they got all the vegetables try could manage that had been picked and absconded, returned after some minutes, and left with what remained.

"Fucking rabbits, stealing my vegetables. Dammit why couldn't Nor have his own garden?" Iceland griped, sipping on a bottle of coke. A tall man with striking blue eyes snuck up behind the Icelander, having found the key to his house. He could see his faint reflection however on the window, so it was all moot. "Denmark I can see you... It's nice to though, since you've been gone."

Iceland turned to face the tall man, dropping his coke as he caught sight. Denmark's usually wild hair was down for once, freckles were shown on his face as well as some blemishes here and there visible past his massive blush, and his large, bright smile had faded into a small, weak grin.

"Stress is a horrible thing, Icy," was all he said before he stepped over the glass and quickly yanked the small nation into a hug, however weak it may have been. Something about his voice was off in the Icelander's ears however.

"What happened?"

"Well my boss gave me a lot of work recently and it stressed me out so badly I, uh, just went into hiding. It sucks cuz you hafta give up coffee to help but withdrawal made it pretty bad too. Ironic, huh?"

Now he KNEW something was off in his voice. It was slight but it was just like when Sealand had...

**Braces.**

With very little effort, the small white-haired nation wrestled out of his grip and forced the Dane's lips apart, revealing braces and even a rubber band holding onto teeth in very poor shape. In his haste, however, he had stepped down on a rather large piece of sharp glass once he revealed the metalwork, leading him to cry out and grab onto an extremely flustered Dane.

"Shit Icy, you okay!?" Without wasting time, he picked up the nation and carried him to a nearby couch, careful of his leg. His act of kindness was rewarded with a sharp hit to the head however.

"Dammit just take me to a hospital," Iceland hissed through gritted teeth and tears building up and falling. Due to his white boots, the shard for the most part became imbedded in mainly the soles. With a large grin, Denmark began undoing the laces.

"I know how to take care of wounds, just lemme handle it. If it gets too bad then I'll rush ya over." Once he had loosened the white boot, one hand gripped his ankle whilst the other held onto the glass. "This'll hurt, sorry."

"What're y- _SKÍT!_" Quickly, and with tremendous force, the Dane pulled the shard of glass out of the boot. Just as fast as the removal of the glass, his now slightly bloodstained boot followed. The Icelander wrapped tightly around Denmark's head and neck, changing from a tough demeanour to crying on his shoulder. "G-goddammit it hurts."

His misery was gone and replaced with rage as the nation he clung to let out somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

"Emil it is literately nothing bigger than a scratch oh my god how do you bleed this much."

Which was thrown out the window and replaced full force with embarrassment and with misery once more.

"Please just help..."

Iceland marvelled at his bandaged foot, the binding looking almost professional. Never again will he ever doubt Denmark when he asks for trust placed in him. "How di-did you learn this?" he hiccuped. Although his crying had stopped a while back, the hiccups persisted.

Denmark gave him a small laugh and his signature smile, which seemed slightly stupid from the braces. He sat next to him on his couch while a certain rabbit and hare hopped around by their feet. He will also never know how he managed to catch them. "With all the time I've spent in hospitals cuz of stress I've picked up a thing or two."

Although in his mind the words seemed harmless enough, it had a triggering effect on Iceland, paling and staring at him with wide eyes filled with unease and possibly more tears, effectively getting rid of his hiccups. Quickly, thankfully, Denmark caught it.

"N-Not like that I swear! It was cuz I ended up really sick from stress and had to go there to be monitored I swear!" he stammered out, earning a slightly sour look but an exhale of relief. Iceland yanked him into a hug, earning a small yelp of surprise from the Dane.

"Good. I love you too much to-"

"Wait you what?"

With no pun intended, Iceland froze. _Those_ words weren't supposed to come out. While he was in shock of his own words, Denmark shifted so that he was staring straight into his face, a small and stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Did you just say-"

"Shut up."

"You just said-"

"Shut up."

"You mean that you-"

"Shut up."

"Icy, you-"

"Shut up."

"You l-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Say do you love-"

"_Shut up_."

"You know-"

"Please shut up."

"That-"

"SHUSH."

"-I do too-"

"You what?"

"Wait what's going on?" Denmark attempted, but successfully, tried to save himself. For a moment, Iceland gave him an incredulous look, before slipping into a confused state of mind as well.

"Um..."

Confusion left Denmark's face, soon replaced by the stupid smile.

"You said you love me."

Iceland turned away, his calm face betrayed by a large blush.

"...you said you did too..."

"I said I did what?"

"You can't be serious..."

"What?"

"What you said a minute ago..."

"I didn't...?"

"So..."

"So?"

"You...don't love me back...?"

For fucks sake Denmark, not again.

The smile was ripped off his face when Iceland had become slightly defeated and hurt, refusing to acknowledge his gaze. "N-no Icy I didn't mean that-"

"Hmph, of course you did..." he quietly argued back.

"I do you love ya Icy..." Denmark flopped onto the length of the couch, forcing Iceland with him and into a bear hug.

"..."

"..."

"You stink."

"Oh my god."

"Go take a shower you reek."

"Stop please."

"You smell worse than Finland's cooking."

"No I don't I'm telling on you."

"Fine you smell worse than Hana."

"Hanatamago does not smell."

"Then you smell like Eyebrows' cooking too."

"If I kiss you will you shut up?"

"Like his scones- _what did you say_-"

With no hesitation he shut the Icelander up with a full on kiss before quickly pulling away.

"...You taste like beer."

"Yeah well you taste like that nasty liquorice."

"I... Well I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but..."

"Well?"

"...You look nicer with your hair down and your freckles..." he mumbled, snuggling closer to him in his arms. A blush that easily put Spain's tomatoes to shame spread across Denmark's face, his smile becoming uncertain.

'I look so stupid though.' "Thanks, it means a lot ya know..."

"...Your braces look stupid though."

"I knew you were gonna say something."

"You look worse than Sealand-"

Once again, the Dane pressed his lips to his shut him up, not pulling away quickly this time. Hesitantly Iceland kissed him back, snaking an arm up to Denmark's collar to pull him closer. An almost fervent need of Denmark took over alongside bliss, as he got surer of himself. Denmark wrapped an arm around his small frame as the same unrelenting need filled him as well. The need for air eventually forced them apart and left them blushing flustered messes.

"Hey, Icy?"

"Hmmm?"

"..."

"...?"

"You suck at kissing," Denmark whispered while the biggest grin he ever had forced itself on his face, effectively breaking the once romantic mood and returned the teasing atmosphere. With a scoff and a smirk, Iceland masterfully had Denmark's upper body against the arm of the couch and pinned underneath him in a matter of moments. Said Icelander was gazing down at the flustered Dane, a wide smirk playing at his lips while his flushed face betrayed his initial look.

"Well you talk too much." Iceland let out a breathy laugh, leaning forward until his forehead was resting on top of Denmark's, his eyes half-lidded. While one hand wrapped itself around his neck, the remaining hand went up to his mouth, slipping in and swiftly pulling the troublesome rubber band out. "God your braces suck."

"And _I_ talk too much?" Denmark laughed, the ever so slight lisp gone with the band. While Iceland wrapped his remaining hand around his neck as well, Denmark wrapped his around his small waist. Before the smaller nation could smartly remark back, the Dane leaned forward and once again connected their lips.

"I came here to pick up my pet and French Guiana's and I see... something I really wished I didn't."

At the sound of Norway's voice and the cooing of the animals the two swiftly pulled away and scrambled apart. Norway had an extremely uncomfortable expression while he looked at the two, French Guiana's hare attempting to leave his grasp. The uncomfortable look worsened once he not only realised whom the blond was, but was caught off guard by how he looked. "Oh my god how."

"...You guys really stress me out," Denmark half lied, looking away uncomfortably as well.

"...Dammit now I owe Finland €20," he groaned, his uncomfortableness fading some and annoyance added in. "You two just couldn't keep it in your pants... Before you ask, we all had a bet and Finland said that you two would end up together and now I'm minus €20. I don't even have Euros..."

The Norwegian quickly turned to walk away, grumbling about the money that he owed Finland and leaving two bewildered nations behind in an awkward silence. His footsteps stopped just short of the door, and Iceland yelled towards him for the same reason he had stopped.

"If I catch them stealing my vegetables again I'm turning them into coats!"

Silence.

Hurried footsteps and the opening and closing of his front door were the only sounds before the painfully awkward silence resumed.

Denmark broke the silence after five minutes of refusing to acknowledge each other, suddenly lying across the couch and resting on Iceland's lap. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"W-why?" If his older brother hadn't already caught him off guard, that question did.

"It's lonely at home, I, erm, feel uncomfortable with how I look so..."

"So Norway completely got you?"

"It was a horrible experience." Denmark tried to laugh it off and buried himself in Iceland's abdomen, in an attempt to play it off as a joke, but his tense demeanour had caused him to fail. "'Sides, you're the least stressful person I know!"

"It's not cuz-"

"And I love ya a lot!"

Iceland could feel his smile through white shirt, as well as his braces. A small smile made its way to his face, followed by a small blush as he started to run his fingers through the normalised hair. "Jeg elsker også dig... Fine you can stay."

Just like before, Denmark grabbed onto the Icelander, but instead of pulling him down into the couch, he stood and held the younger man on his shoulder. He dashed away to his upstairs bedroom, laughing as he did.

"Dan! Put me down!" he exclaimed, lightly swatting at his back. It was going to be a long time while Denmark was staying over.

"Alright~," he laughed and unceremoniously threw him on his own bed, jumping next to him. He pulled him into his arms, burying his face into his white as snow hair. Iceland wrapped his arms around his waist as best as he could. A long time, but it seemed oh so worth it.


End file.
